Une nuit parfaite
by Paige0703
Summary: Noël approche et ni Finch ni Reese n'a de plan pour la soirée. Les deux hommes espèrent pourtant encore pouvoir passer le réveillon ensemble. Et si les cieux étaient pour une fois de leur côté, seraient-ils sauter le pas ?


_**Petit OS basé sur Noël. Idée venant d'isatis2013 !**_

 _ **Un petit cadeau de Noël pour les grand(e)s fans de PoI (isatis2013, Jade181184 et nourann)  
**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture et Joyeuses Fêtes !**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Une nuit parfaite...**_

La neige qui n'avait pas cessée de tomber ces derniers jours s'était enfin calmée dans la matinée. Le ciel était bien bas, mais quelques rayons de soleil parvenaient tout de même à percer, de temps à autre, les épais nuages. Bear était bien au chaud dans son panier pendant que Finch finissait de mettre à jour un dossier pour lequel le lieutenant Carter lui avait demandé un coup de main quelques jours plus tôt. Il savait son partenaire en route pour le retrouver. Leur dernière mission venait tout juste de finir et, tout comme lors de la précédente, il se réjouissait du fait que son partenaire s'en sorte une nouvelle fois sans une seule égratignure. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas jouer les médecins, avec Reese comme patient, il l'aurait soigné aussi souvent que possible... même si cela mettait son self control à rude épreuve. Il préférait tout de même le savoir en pleine forme.

Il finit par envoyer tout ce qu'il avait rassemblé sur Kevin Resler, trafiquant d'armes, au lieutenant Carter. Il s'adossa complètement au dossier de son fauteuil, soufflant enfin un peu. Il vérifia l'heure avant de soupirer faiblement.

\- Déjà... remarqua-t-il.

Le mois de décembre était déjà bien avancé, et cela faisait aussi plus de trois mois maintenant que l'informaticien avait pris conscience de la réelle importance qu'avait Reese à ses yeux. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant que l'impensable ne lui saute finalement aux yeux. De simple partenaire, il était devenu un véritable ami. De soutien il était devenu une part entière de sa vie. Et maintenant il était devenu son monde. Finch avait l'impression que ses journées entières tournaient désormais autour de Reese et seulement de celui-ci. Il ne s'en plaignait nullement, appréciant à sa juste valeur le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, savourant chaque minutes comme si c'étaient les dernières. Il voulait n'avoir aucun regret... hormis celui de ne pas savoir ce que penserait son partenaire s'il venait à découvrir son plus gros secret. Mais pour cela, il n'était pas encore prêt. Le risque était bien trop grand et les chances de succès bien trop faibles en comparaison. Il savait qu'il risquait de tout perdre...

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, mais Finch ne bougea pas pour autant. Les yeux fermés il n'y prêta aucune attention. Reese finit de monter les escaliers et sourit tendrement devant l'air parfaitement serein et détendu qu'affichait son partenaire. Il se doutait que ce dernier ne devait pas l'avoir entendu arriver et s'approcha donc de lui le plus silencieusement possible... et tout cela sous le regard de Bear. Bien qu'il mourait d'envie de passer sa main sur la joue de Finch et de voir sa réaction, il n'en fit rien.

\- Finch ? Dit-il alors doucement, ramenant l'informaticien sur Terre.

Celui-ci sursauta légèrement et se redressa alors. Il se tourna vers l'ex-agent, et l'observa d'un air dubitatif.

\- Ça vous amuse de me surprendre de la sorte, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda alors Finch.

Reese ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres devant l'expression qu'affichait désormais son patron.

\- Désolé, mais c'était trop tentant, avoua-t-il finalement. Et voici en gage de paix, ajouta-t-il en lui montrant les deux sacs qu'il tenait en main. Italien, précisa-t-il.

\- C'est bien parce que c'est vous, dit alors Finch pour le plus grand plaisir de Reese.

Même si cela le toucha, John savait pourtant qu'il ne devait rien y voir de spécial. Ce n'était pas un aveu comme celui qu'il espérait entendre depuis des semaines désormais. Il savait tout de même que son partenaire tenait à lui, comme un ami, mais pour lui c'était déjà ça. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le regard inquiet que l'informaticien posait sur lui dès qu'il revenait de mission. Et c'était encore pire quand il se rendait compte qu'il était blessé. Même une simple coupure superficielle et on aurait dit la fin du monde ! Cette simple pensée le fit sourire et, Finch, le regarda alors surprit.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous met de si bonne humeur ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- Vous, répondit Reese sans même s'en rendre compte. Enfin, je veux dire... tenta-t-il.

Finch fut encore plus intrigué avec cet aveu involontaire. _À quoi pouvait-il bien penser ?_ Se demanda ce dernier.

Reese préféra alors changer de sujet.

\- Ça serait bien si on pouvait avoir quelques jours de vacances, dit-il alors.

\- Pourquoi, vous avez prévu quelque chose ? Demanda Finch en aidant Reese à déballer le repas qu'il avait amené avec lui.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Pourquoi, vous oui ? Demanda Reese curieux.

\- Rien de plus que de la lecture bien au chaud, répondit l'informaticien.

Bien sûr, l'un comme l'autre espérait encore une soirée ensemble. Ils savaient pourtant que la probabilité que cela se produise était faible, mais ils continuaient pourtant d'espérer. Même juste un repas comme celui qu'ils étaient en train de partager leur aurait parfaitement suffit. Et puis, quel mal y avait-il à espérer ? Ils ne faisaient de mal à personne... hormis à eux même.

\- Vous n'avez pas envie d'une vraie soirée, comme tout le monde ? Lui demanda Reese.

\- Il n'y a pas besoin de passer une soirée avec du monde pour s'amuser. On peut très bien être juste deux, et passer un agréable moment, répondit Finch l'air de rien.

Encore une fois, même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas prendre cela pour lui, les mots de l'informaticien le touchèrent particulièrement surtout qu'il pensait la même chose. _J'en sais quelque chose. Juste votre compagnie me suffit pour passer de bons moments,_ pensa Reese, même s'il garda une nouvelle fois cela pour lui.

\- Entièrement d'accord avec vous, lui répondit finalement l'ex-agent. La preuve, on passe un bon moment, non ? Voulu vérifier Reese.

\- Oui, avoua Finch, on peut dire que nous en sommes la preuve vivante.

Le repas se passa tranquillement. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et, avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, il ne restait plus rien à manger.

\- Désolé Bear, dit alors Reese, on ne t'a rien laissé cette fois.

Le malinois gémit faiblement avant de se lever et de se poster entre les deux hommes.

\- Une balade pour nous faire pardonner, ça te va ?

Un aboiement et le chien partait chercher sa laisse. Il la posa aux pieds de l'ex-agent. Ce dernier la ramassa avant de se tourner vers son associé.

\- Je sais qu'il fait froid, mais ça vous tente une promenade en notre compagnie ?

 _Avec vous je pourrais aller au bout du monde,_ songea l'informaticien.

\- Si vous voulez bien de moi, cela sera avec plaisir, finit-il par répondre.

\- Comment pourrions-nous refuser votre compagnie ? Dit Reese, incluant ainsi Bear dans sa remarque pas si anodine que cela à la base.

\- Dans ce cas, allons-y, dit-il en se levant.

Il s'empara de son manteau avant de prendre celui de Reese et de le lui donner. Un merci accompagné d'un sourire et Finch était aux anges. Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque côte à côte.

\- Profitons-en pendant qu'il ne neige plus, remarqua Reese.

\- Ils prévoient encore de la neige cette après-midi et une grande partie de la nuit.

\- Dépêchons nous dans ce cas.

Ils prirent rapidement la direction du parc, s'arrêtant seulement pour prendre une boisson chaude. Bear ne semblait nullement gêné par le froid et s'amusait tout autant qu'à l'accoutumé. Alors que Finch observait Bear se divertir, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était lui-même le centre d'attention de Reese.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher du regard. Il n'y pouvait rien, l'observer était devenu son passe temps favori ces derniers temps. Il aimait voir l'air sérieux de Finch disparaître pour montrer un visage plus doux. Il aimait l'air concentré qu'il affichait lors de leurs missions et aimait encore plus le taquiner à ce moment là et voir une lueur amusée briller alors au fond de ses yeux. Il aimait en fait toutes les expressions que pouvaient avoir l'informaticien, même celle inquiète et grave qu'il avait quand il était en mauvaise posture. Bien évidemment il faisait tout de même tout son possible pour que l'informaticien n'ait pas à afficher celle-ci. Il n'aimait pas être la raison du tracas de Finch.

 _Je me demande comment il réagirait si je l'invitais soudainement..._ se demanda Reese. Il y avait pourtant déjà réfléchi un nombre incalculable de fois ces derniers jours, mais il arrivait toujours à la même conclusion : c'était trop dangereux. Il risquait trop de se dévoiler plus que nécessaire. Il soupira alors quand il comprit qu'il passerait sûrement noël tout seul cette année encore.

\- Vous voulez qu'on rentre ? Demanda alors Finch devant le visage soudainement plus fermé de Reese.

John leva les yeux et vit alors l'air inquiet de Finch à son encontre. Il lui sourit faiblement avant d'ajouter :

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'étais ailleurs, c'est tout.

\- Si je peux vous aider, faites le moi savoir, proposa alors l'informaticien.

\- Merci, répondit Reese.

 _Aimez-moi..._ eut-il envie de dire.

Une demi-heure encore et ils rentraient se mettre au chaud. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée jusqu'à 19 H dans la bibliothèque avant de finalement rentrer chacun chez eux. Ils se quittèrent à contre-cœur, sans même se rendre compte que l'autre ressentait la même chose. Ils étaient tout les deux devenus des maîtres dans l'art de cacher ce qu'ils ressentaient...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Comme prévue en ce mercredi 24 Décembre, la neige tombait à gros flocons sur la ville. Les toits, les rues, tous étaient d'un blanc immaculé. La circulation était, par la même occasion, grandement ralentie et de nombreux accrochages avaient déjà eu lieux de part et d'autre de la grande ville. Il était plus de huit heures quand Finch entra dans la rue le menant à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Il s'arrêta alors, un sourire sur les lèvres. À quelques pas à peine de lui se trouvait Reese. Ce dernier tenait deux boissons encore fumantes. Reese se tourna instinctivement et ne put, à son tour, empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Il lâcha la poignée de la porte d'entrée et rejoignit plutôt Finch.

\- Bonjour Finch, le salua Reese.

\- Bonjour, Mr Reese. Je ne pensais pas vous voir de si bon matin. Nous n'avons pas encore reçu de numéro je vous rappelle.

\- Je sais. Et si nous allions plutôt au chaud ? Proposa alors l'ex-agent.

\- Avec plaisir.

Ils entrèrent avant de monter les marches. Une fois arrivé en haut, Finch sembla chercher quelque chose sans pour autant le trouver. Reese l'observa quelques secondes durant.

\- Besoin d'aide ? Demanda finalement Reese en posant les boissons sur la table.

\- Non, j'espérais trouver mon ordinateur portable ici, mais je crains de l'avoir laissé à l'appartement, lui répondit l'informaticien.

\- Vous voulez que j'aille le chercher ? Proposa Reese pour rendre service.

\- Non, je bois ça et j'y vais.

\- C'est si urgent ? Lui demanda Reese.

\- Pas vraiment, mais j'ai besoin de mettre un dossier à jour et j'aimerais le faire rapidement. Nous n'avons pas de numéro pour le moment, alors autant en profiter.

\- Dans ce cas je vous y emmène après ça, dit-il en lui tendant son thé vert.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé, vous savez ?

\- Oui, mais je ne vais tout de même pas rester seul ici, lui fit remarquer Reese.  
\- Vous aurez Bear, lui rétorqua Finch.

\- Il n'est pas d'une grande conversation...

\- Je l'admets. Dans ce cas se sera avec plaisir.

Ils quittèrent donc rapidement la bibliothèque pour l'appartement qu'ils utilisaient pour leurs numéros. Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Tous les deux étaient bien trop concentrés sur la date d'aujourd'hui pour se rendre compte que l'autre était aussi en pleine réflexion. Ils arrivèrent enfin au pied de l'immeuble. Reese vint donner son bras à Finch en voyant toute la neige qui était encore présente.

\- Je vous remercie, mais il n'y a que quelque pas à faire et je ne suis pas si infirme que... Bien, pas besoin de me regarder ainsi, dit alors Finch devant le regard plus qu'insistant de son partenaire.

Reese fut bien content de sentir le bras de Finch prendre appuie sur le sien. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches. Encore une fois, aucun ne remarqua le trouble de l'autre. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient effectivement que quelques pas à faire avant d'arriver dans le hall de l'immeuble et Reese dut bien vite lâcher le bras de son partenaire.

\- Merci bien, dit alors Finch tout en évitant soigneusement le regard de son partenaire.

\- Pas de quoi.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et, entrèrent enfin dans l'appartement. Une fois leurs manteaux accrochés, Finch pût enfin mettre la main sur son ordinateur alors que Reese prenait place dans le canapé. Finch s'installa en face de lui, dans le fauteuil. Il observa l'informaticien mettre à jour son dossier sans rien ajouter. _Jamais sans son ordi..._ pensa Reese.

\- Je pense que vous pouvez prendre votre journée Mr Reese, dit soudainement Finch.

\- Et si un numéro tombe ? Demanda l'ex-agent.

\- Alors je vous appellerais en renfort, dit simplement Finch.

\- Cela vous gêne tant que ça que je reste avec vous ? Demanda Reese quelque peu blessé que Finch cherche ainsi à le chasser.

\- Pas le moins du monde, rétorqua Finch en levant les yeux vers Reese. Je pensais juste que vous aviez mieux à faire que perdre votre temps en ma compagnie. Surtout aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne perds jamais mon temps quand je suis avec vous, dit sérieusement Reese, et, de plus, aujourd'hui est une journée comme les autres pour moi. Il n'y a aucun autre endroit où j'aimerais être.

Il en avait peut-être trop dit, mais il était hors de question que Finch pense qu'il n'aimait pas passer du temps avec lui. C'était donc d'un regard plus que sérieux qu'il fixait l'informaticien. Ce dernier détourna le regard en premier, sentant bien malgré lui son cœur s'emballer à ces quelques mots. Il déglutit péniblement.

\- Merci, balbutia-t-il finalement, j'apprécie.

C'est plus que gêné pas les derniers propos de son partenaire qu'il se remit au travail. Ces mots l'avait tout de même touché et, même s'il n'en montrait rien, cela ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà : il aimait Reese plus que quiconque. Il était le seul à savoir l'embarrasser en quelques mots, le toucher comme personne, le rassurer quand il en avait besoin, l'amuser par des remarques pourtant anodines... Le seul avec qui il avait l'impression de pouvoir être pleinement lui, sans avoir à cacher une partie de sa personnalité ou de son passé.

Même s'il ne le voyait pas, il sentait maintenant le regard persistant de Reese sur lui. Il tenta de masquer du mieux qu'il pût son trouble, mais cela lui était de plus en plus difficile. Bien sûr cela ne passa pas inaperçu bien longtemps et Reese finit par se rendre compte de son trouble. Cela l'amusa quelque peu. Savoir qu'il pouvait ainsi déstabiliser son patron par un simple regard lui plaisait et ne faisait que lui faire espérer un peu plus en une possible réciprocité dans ses sentiments.

N'y tenant plus, Finch se leva et alla s'installer sur la grande table, derrière le canapé. Reese n'avait plus aucun moyen de l'observer... sauf s'il se retournait, ce qui n'aurait pas été une position naturelle. Reese sourit devant la fuite apparente de son partenaire, mais ne dit ou ne fit rien. Il avait bien failli le taquiner, mais ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il le mette à la porte. Même s'ils ne parlaient pas, les instants en sa compagnie étaient pour lui incontestablement les plus précieux. Il s'enfonça dans le canapé, à l'écoute des bruits des touches du clavier de l'informaticien.

Midi approchait et Reese devait admettre que le petit déjeuner était déjà loin maintenant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, il entendit Finch refermer son ordinateur portable.

\- Vous avez fini ? Demanda-t-il déçu.

\- Oui, répondit simplement l'informaticien tout en s'étirant légèrement.

\- Et moi qui pensait commander à manger pour deux... dit-il en montrant volontairement sa déception.

Finch ne put y résister et ajouta alors :

\- J'ai dit que j'avais terminé, pas que je partais.

Ces quelques mots mirent de nouveau Reese de bonne humeur ce qui fit évidemment plaisir à l'informaticien. Il n'avait en effet pas prévu de partir, mais ne s'était pourtant pas attendu à ce que cela fasse autant plaisir à son partenaire. Il ne voulait pas rester seul à ce point ? Soit, il passerait du temps avec lui, jusqu'à ce que son partenaire se lasse de sa présence.

Même s'il disait ne rien avoir prévu pour le soir, il était impossible pour l'informaticien que se soit vraiment le cas. Après tout, même lui avait déjà un programme prévu. Le même que celui d'une soirée normale, mais c'était déjà ça... Alors que Reese n'ait rien du tout à faire le surprenait quelque peu...

\- Je passe commande alors, ajouta Reese en s'emparant du téléphone.

\- Parfait, répondit Finch ravi de revoir le sourire de son partenaire.

\- Chinois ? Très bien, ajouta Reese en voyant l'informaticien hocher la tête tout en allant poser son ordinateur sur la petite table.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard leur commande arrivait. Ils s'installèrent sur la grande table, face à face.

\- Ça fait du bien quelques jours de calme, remarqua Reese alors que le repas était déjà bien entamé.

\- En effet, mais ne vous y habituez pas trop vite, lui répondit l'informaticien. Cela ne devrait pas durer.

\- Ah non, ne dites pas ça vous allez nous porter la poisse !

Alors que Finch allait répondre, son portable vibra. Reese lui lança un regard dans lequel on pouvait facilement lire _"Je vous l'avais dit !"._ Finch décrocha, ignorant le regard de son associé.

\- Bonjour lieutenant Carter.

\- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, nous étions simplement en train de déjeuner.

\- Tant mieux. Je voulais juste vous remercier pour les documents que vous m'avez fait parvenir hier. Ils nous ont été bien utiles à Fusco et à moi.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi, lui répondit Finch sous le regard interrogatif de l'ex-agent.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps.

Après de rapides salutations, Finch raccrocha.

\- Soulagé que ce ne soit pas la machine ? Demanda Finch.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance sur ce coup là.

\- De toutes façon vous n'avez rien de prévu, je ne vois pas ce qui vous déranges. Cela vous occuperait au contraire.

\- Pas que je n'ai rien de prévu, mais... cela risque d'être compliqué et du coup je préfère penser que ma soirée est libre, répondit Reese.

\- Dans ce cas j'espère pour vous que tout se passera bien, lui répondit Finch même s'il était déçu.

Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose pour lui : il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il puisse vraiment passer la soirée en sa compagnie. Pas qu'il en doutait, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y croire encore un peu. Reese remarqua rapidement l'air soudainement plus sombre de son patron. Il se repassa la conversation, mais ne trouva rien de vraiment pertinent sur le brusque changement d'humeur de l'informaticien. À moins que... Il sourit discrètement.

Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, alors que Finch pensait sortir pour aller à la bibliothèque, la neige redoubla d'intensité et un vent fort se mit à souffler.

\- Je crois que je vais attendre un peu avant de sortir, remarqua l'informaticien.

Le temps passa, mais la météo ne s'arrangea pas pour autant, loin de là. La neige tombait toujours à gros flocons de manière continue. Peu de gens osait désormais s'aventurer dehors

\- Vu comme c'est parti on risque de rester coincé ici un bon petit moment, remarqua Reese.  
\- On dirait bien. Heureusement que nous avons tous ce qu'il nous faut, répondit l'informaticien. Mais je crains que votre potentielle soirée ne tombe définitivement à l'eau, ajouta l'informaticien.

Reese haussa simplement les épaules, ne voulant pas avouer, qu'au contraire, les cieux étaient de son côté. Finch, bien que déçu pour Reese, était satisfait de savoir qu'il allait pouvoir profiter encore un peu de la compagnie de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Il s'en voulait tout de même un peu de penser ainsi. Ce qu'il voulait après tout c'était le bonheur de son partenaire, même si cela voulait dire le voir dans les bras d'une autre. Cette pensée le déprima quelque peu même s'il savait depuis longtemps que cela devrait arriver un jour ou l'autre.

Une nouvelle fois, Reese ne lâchait pas une seule seconde Finch du regard. Ce dernier avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Il regardait sans vraiment le voir le ciel chargé de nuages noirs. Il ne savait pas à quoi il pensait, mais il vit une nouvelle fois une certaine tristesse passer dans son regard. Il aurait bien voulu dire quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral, mais quoi ? Il ne savait même pas ce qui pouvait autant déprimer son patron. Il garda donc le silence.

Il faisait de plus en plus sombre dehors au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait. Cela faisait un moment que les lumières étaient allumées dans le salon, quand l'appartement fut soudain plongé dans le noir. Seules les faibles lumières de la rue éclairaient encore la pièce désormais plongée dans l'obscurité. Reese se leva alors. Il vit vaguement Finch se tourner vers lui.

\- Ne bougez pas Mr Reese, je reviens.

\- Où allez vous ?

Bien qu'il ait voulu parler d'un ton calme, une certaine angoisse s'était pourtant fait entendre dans sa voix. Finch la perçu parfaitement, mais ne répondit rien. Reese pouvait entendre les pas de l'informaticien alors qu'il se déplaçait lentement pour éviter toutes collisions avec les meubles. Il l'entendit ouvrir un tiroir et, quelques secondes après, une petite lumière fit son apparition. Finch commença alors à parsemer ci et là, à travers l'appartement, des petites bougies. Reese l'observa faire sans rien dire. L'informaticien arriva alors à la hauteur de Reese qui lui sourit.

\- Et voilà qui est mieux, dit l'informaticien.

\- Heureusement pour nous que vous êtes aussi bien préparé.

\- Si je l'avais vraiment été, il y aurait eu un meilleur repas.

\- Qu'importe le repas, tant que vous le partagez avec moi, dit alors Reese d'une voix douce, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ce n'est que quand il vit la surprise dans le regard de l'informaticien qu'il se rendit compte de ses paroles. Il détourna rapidement les yeux avant de s'éloigner de ce dernier. Finch était agréablement surprit par cet aveu, bien qu'involontaire. Il pouvait presque sentir l'embarras de son associé. Il chercha quelque chose à dire pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire fut :

\- Merci.

Reese tenta un regard vers l'informaticien qu'il croisa finalement. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause des bougies allumées, mais il avait l'impression d'y voir brûler une lueur nouvelle. Finch lui, avait la sensation d'être complètement mis à nu sous le regard perçant de l'ex-agent. Ce fut lui qui mit fin au contact visuel le premier. Il alla finalement se placer devant la cheminée. Reese ne pouvait maintenant voir que le profil de l'informaticien.

\- Vous avez froid ? Demanda Reese.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Finch d'une voix pas aussi assurée qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Il était seul avec Reese, comme il l'avait souhaité. De plus, cette ambiance tamisée ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur Reese et son envie d'être dans ses bras. Il déglutit péniblement tout en tentant une nouvelle fois de chasser au loin ces images de Reese et de lui s'embrassant. Reese s'approcha alors lentement de Finch.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Ne l'ayant pas entendu s'approcher de lui, Finch eut un léger sursaut et recula sous le choc de leur soudaine proximité. Reese l'attrapa alors instinctivement par le bras, voulant lui éviter une éventuelle chute. Finch sentait la pression de la main de Reese sur son bras. Aucun des deux n'osait bouger. Finch s'obstinait à garder le regard baissé.

\- Finch, l'appela alors Reese. Regardez-moi.

Après de longues secondes d'hésitation, l'informaticien leva lentement la tête. Reese pouvait voir le trouble de l'informaticien alors que les lèvres de ce dernier tremblaient légèrement. Il leva sa main libre jusqu'à sa joue qu'il caressa délicatement. Finch ferma les yeux, se délectant de ce simple contact. Reese put alors voir un faible sourire étirer les lèvres de son patron. Ayant les yeux toujours fermés, Finch ne put voir le sourire que lui offrait Reese en retour. Ce dernier se rapprocha encore plus du corps de l'informaticien et, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il baissa lentement son visage vers celui de son vis-à-vis. Un léger frôlement, une douce caresse, Finch avait du mal à décrire précisément la sensation qu'il éprouvait à ainsi sentir les lèvres de Reese sur les siennes. Après leur premier baiser, Reese recula lentement son visage. Il observa Finch ouvrir lentement les yeux.

Finch avait du mal à se dire que tout était vrai. Il ouvrit donc les yeux le plus lentement possible de peur de voir que tout ceci était encore une fois le fruit de son imagination débordante. Pourtant, quand il les eut ouverts, Reese était bien là, en face de lui, un doux regard posé sur lui et lui adressant un tendre sourire.

\- Vous vous trompez Finch. Ma potentielle soirée est loin d'être tombée à l'eau, bien au contraire.

\- Vous voulez dire que... commença Finch avant de s'interrompre sous le coup de la surprise.  
\- Je ne pouvais imaginer personne d'autre à votre place pour cette soirée, avoua enfin l'ex-agent.

Reese eut le plaisir de voir se dessiner un large sourire sur le visage de celui qu'il aimait. Le soulagement et une joie immense se lisait désormais sur son visage. Finch posa une de ses mains sur celle de Reese, toujours sur sa joue. Il entrelaça alors leurs doigts avant de s'approcher lentement de Reese. Il leva son visage vers le sien, et Reese n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de lui donner ce qu'il lui quémandait silencieusement : un nouveau baiser. Il s'empara de ses lèvres, l'informaticien lui répondant alors avec ferveur et passion. Il attira finalement l'informaticien tout contre lui, refermant alors ses bras autour de sa taille. Reese ne cessait de l'embrasser, encore et encore. Tantôt avec une douceur extrême, tantôt avec une faim insatiable.

\- Mr... Reese... parvint tant bien que mal à articuler Finch entre deux baisers.

\- Je vous aime Harold, put alors entendre l'informaticien.

Un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres de Finch.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous en doutiez encore ? Demanda alors Reese tout en mettant fin à leurs innombrables baisers,

\- Non, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais encore en douter, mais... ça fait chaud au cœur de l'entendre.

\- Je peux vous le répéter autant de fois que vous le voulez, lui dit Reese.

Pour toute réponse Finch déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Reese avant d'ajouter :

\- Je vous aime aussi, John.

Ce fut au tour de Reese de sourire face à cet aveu pourtant évident désormais.

\- Vous avez raison, et je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de vous l'entendre me le dire.

Il prit finalement l'informaticien dans ses bras, le visage de ce dernier reposait désormais contre son épaule. Ils restèrent de longues minutes durant ainsi, appréciant tout simplement la chaleur du corps de l'autre. Aucun d'eux ne pensa une seule seconde au dîner. L'un comme l'autre, ils avaient encore du mal à réaliser que tout ceci était vrai. Un peu comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun risque que l'informaticien ne s'échappe, et aussi pour le remercier de l'aimer en retour, Reese déposa un énième baiser, mais cette fois-ci dans le cou de l'informaticien. Il eut le plaisir de le sentir frissonner dans ses bras.

\- Mr Reese, l'interpella-t-il d'une voix faussement en colère.

\- Oui ? Demanda Reese content du petit effet que son baiser avait produit.

\- Rien, répondit finalement Finch après avoir plongé une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui de son partenaire.

N'y tenant plus, Reese décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

\- Je peux ? Demanda-t-il tout de même en prenant en main le premier bouton du gilet de Finch.

Devant cette demande, Finch ne pût s'empêcher de rougir. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur la tournure que les événements allaient prendre.

\- Quelle question, répondit-il tout de même, les joues en feu.

Reese entraîna finalement son compagnon dans la chambre, tout en le déshabillant en chemin. Ils ne pouvaient décidément rêver meilleur réveillon de Noël que celui-ci.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, Reese fut bien heureux de se réveiller en tenant le corps chaud de l'informaticien dans ses bras. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de se lever avec le plus grand soin pour ne pas le réveiller. Il passa dans le salon, jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre : la neige s'était finalement arrêtée de tomber au milieu de la nuit. Il éteignit les lumières restées allumées depuis que le courant était revenu.

Finch se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard et fut bien déçu de se retrouver seul. Il prit une rapide douche avant de se préparer. Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes qu'il était dans le salon, sur son ordinateur portable quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit. Reese fit alors son entrée.

\- Mince, j'espérais revenir avant votre réveil.

Finch fut bien soulagé de voir son associé revenir. Pendant un instant, une infime partie de lui n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'imaginer le pire. Reese le comprit rapidement. Il s'approcha de Finch et lui donna, un peu comme un pardon, leur premier baiser de la journée. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs plus que bien accueilli au vu de la réponse de l'informaticien.

\- Désolé, j'aurai dû laisser un mot avant de partir.

\- Pas besoin de vous excuser.

\- Sinon, voici pour vous, dit-il en lui tendant un paquet. Je suis passé le récupérer chez moi. Et joyeux noël ! Ajouta Reese avec son plus beau sourire.

Finch défit délicatement le paquet avant de découvrir un de ses livres préférés.

\- Voyons John, c'est beaucoup trop !

\- Rien n'est trop beau pour vous. Et puis Bear avait mangé le votre donc... voilà.

\- Et c'est une première édition de surcroît ! Comment avez-vous fait ? Demanda Finch ému comme jamais.

\- Je connais des gens, répondit-il simplement.

\- Et moi qui n'aie rien pour vous, remarqua alors Finch dépité.

\- Pas grave. Et puis vous êtes mon plus beau cadeau Harold.

Finch ne savait comment exprimer toute cette joie qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis.

\- Dans ce cas, joyeux noël.

Juste après avoir prononcé ces quelques mots, il embrassa l'ex-agent avec autant d'amour, de douceur et gratitude qu'il put. Il voulait lui transmettre absolument tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Reese apprécia avec joie ce baiser passionné que lui offrait l'informaticien. Jamais, non, jamais, il ne pourrait se lasser de l'homme qui l'embrassait avec tant d'amour. Il le lui rendit d'ailleurs comme il put. Ils passèrent une grande partie de la matinée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tranquillement installés dans le canapé. Qu'importe le temps qui passait, ils savaient avec certitude qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais ce Noël ci. Il était à jamais gravé dans leurs cœurs et dans leurs mémoires...


End file.
